Castlevania:Bloodstains Of Time
It is the game in DS. Features: Level 255. HP, MP and Hearts and damage cap can go higher than 9999 and 32767. Life, Mana and Heart Max ups can go up to hard capped 2000. Stat values can go higher than 999. Mechanics: HP: 320, +20 per level (1-49), +30 per level (50-59), +40 per level (60-69), +50 per level (70-79), +100 per level (80-89), +200 per level (90-255) 36500 MP: 400, +40 per level (1-89), +68 per level (90-255) Hearts: 999, +5 per level (1-89), +57 per level (90-98), +60 per level (99-255) [11317 Enemies here are much stronger in later areas later on. Enemies start weak early on in this game. New elements - Earth, Water, Wind and Wood literally. New mechanics - immunities (more tolerant), absorptions (most tolerant) as tolerance. If the element is highlighted in violet, it nullifies damage and is more tolerant, for example, slimes will not take damage from slash attacks, whereas Guardian takes no damage from Fire, Ice and Thunder attacks while he takes half damage from other element attacks. If the element is highlighted in green, it will heal, Rahab, Scylla and Rusalka heal damage from water element attacks, Frozen Shade and Frozen Half absorb ice element attacks. Life Vessel - as Aria defeats her bosses by sealing them to get glowing rainbow life orb to increase her HP by 256, MP by 252. In new game plus when boss is already defeated, she cannot get it as it already has, instead it sees glowing red energy orb to restore her energy to full. Magic Seal. All area in from Dawn Of Sorrow, Portrait of Ruin and Order of Ecclesia, this includes monsters and bosses from SOTN, Harmony of Dissonance, Aria of Sorrow. Spirits: There are 6 colors, like souls. Bullet, Hunter, Guardian, Enchantment, Charge and Ability. Story: It happens after Lords Of Shadow 2, time changes. Items: Potion: Restores 50-100 HP High Potion: Restores 100-400 HP Super Potion: Restores 5000-9999 HP Tonic: HP restored by 1/4 of your current HP High Tonic: HP restored by 1/2 of your current HP Super Tonic: Restores all HP Small Heart Refresh: Restores 25 Hearts Medium Heart Refresh: Restores 50 Hearts Big Heart Refresh: Restores 100 Hearts Super Heart Refresh: Restores 500 Hearts Bosses: Flying Armor Dullahan Arthroverta *Skeleton Knight Balore Giant Behemoth ??? ??? ??? Malphas Astarte Brachyura Maneater Legion Rahab Puppet Master Rusalka ??? Dagon *Minotaurus Gravendorcus Gergoth *Griffin *Pazuzu *Cyclops The Creature Lystopus Medusa Bat Company The Cyclops Medusa Queen Wallman Blackmore Eligor Paranoia Aguni *Talos Death Abyss Chaos Main Characters * Aria Sinclair (US version - Grey Delisle, JP Version - Megumi Tomoguchi) - a knight and teacher who is armed with throwing and telekinetical weapons. Unlike any Belmonts who use whips, she cannot fight hand to hand combat except in slide kick or jump kick, her throwing and telekinetic weapons make up for her melee combat. She has spirits similar to Soma Cruz's souls and Shanoa's glyphs. Her spirit can change her from teddy bear to robot and can use subweapons and its fusion from spell books and colored orbs from Harmony of Dissonance and Lament Of Innocence if she has Spirit Of Fusion altogether. She plans to suspect and inspect the hosts of new Dark Lords although her doppelgangers wander around somewhere. Minor Characters * James Mercer (Us Version - Mona Marshall, JP Version - Iwao Junko) - a student of Aria Sinclair, he sets up a shop where his teacher can journey to unknown dangers and adventures. Category:Fan Games